


Sweet like Sugar Quills

by femmefatales



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Pearlmethyst Hogwarts AU!Pearl is a Ravenclaw known for her focus on Academia, and Amethyst is a Gryffindor who is captain of the Quidditch team.





	Sweet like Sugar Quills

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tad bit rushed, but I was really excited to post it! If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment! Thank you very much for reading <3

The crowd roared. Blinding lights diluted the inky blackness of the sky and illuminated the grass field below. Amethyst grinned, wild hair whipping around as wind whistled past her pierced ears. Her beater’s bat sat heavy in her hand, an extension of her body; Quidditch was her drug. 

“Come at me!” Amethyst bellowed, voice hoarse from her constant taunting of Slytherin’s team. “I dare you!” 

The Slytherin beater, a blond boy with oddly crooked teeth, sneered at her. Amethyst fought the urge to recoil as he snagged the heavy ball from the air and chucked it directly at her. Almost instinctually, Amethyst flipped upside down in a perfect, tactile motion, somehow avoiding the bludger and smacking it hard with her bat. The rush she felt when the ball crashed into the skinny beater’s chest was surely not healthy. 

“Woot woot!” Amethyst pumped her free fist in the air, drinking in the applause. A lot of students had showed up today, being as it was Sunday and classes weren't in session. Amethyst winked at Headmaster McGonagall, who, although exceedingly old, was still cheering with enthusiasm for her house. 

Moments later, Lapis, the seeker of Gryffindor, seized the snitch with a shaking, blue-manicured hand. 

“YES! THAT’S MY GIRL!” Amethyst bellowed. Lapis blushed, smiling hugely, and held the snitch up to the sky. 

A third year Hufflepuff named Steven, who Amethyst had always been particularly fond of, announced Gryffindor’s win with obvious excitement in his tone. Amethyst waved at him, being close to his announcer’s booth, and the young boy just about keeled over, completely starstruck. 

Merlin, did Amethyst live for these moments. 

~

Pearl’s heels clacked down the corridor, robes billowing behind her. As always, her posture and short hair were impeccable. The textbooks in Pearl’s thin arms visibly weighed her down, however; and if one were to take the time to look closely, he or she would have noticed the sunken look of her blue eyes, or the jaggedness of her stubby nails. She was a ball of hot anxiety ready to implode at any moment, encased in the body of a prestigious student. 

Professors waved to her through classroom windows as she walked by, and some second years whispered in tight clusters. 

“That’s her, that’s Pearl!” A spiky-haired boy hissed. Peedee, Pearl thought absently. Peedee Fryman was his name. A Slytherin. “She’s a seventh year, right? I heard she’s a genius!”

“She’s in Ravenclaw for a reason, you know,” Said a slightly taller Indian girl donning Ravenclaw robes. Pearl had seen her around the common room, studying hard and mostly keeping to herself. Connie Maheswaran. “She’s really nice, if you talk to her.”

As if on cue, Pearl turned towards them and waved. “Hello, children!”

Peedee made a face at the word “children” but Connie waved back with enthusiasm. “Hi, Pearl! Wow, is that an Advanced Astrology textbook?” 

“Why yes,” Pearl nodded, handing the book to the young girl. “Would you like to borrow it? I have two more copies in the common room.” 

Connie’s dark eyes widened. “Can I really?” 

“Of course. Any opportunity I have to spread knowledge is one I will take.” 

Connie grabbed the book out of Pearl’s hands, practically vibrating with excitement. “Wow! Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome, Connie.” 

“Ravenclaw ROCKS!” Connie said, raising her hand in preparation for a high five. Pearl laughed airily and obliged, gently slapping her hand against Connie’s smaller one. 

“Alright, I should be off to Xylomancy.” 

“O-Okay! Bye, Pearl!” Said Connie, already opening the text book. Peedee rolled his eyes. Pearl smiled proudly. There was nothing she enjoyed more than mentoring younger Ravenclaws. 

~  
After filling three pieces of parchment with in depth notes, Pearl was dismissed early from class. Because of her dedication, she was often granted this privilege; Although she typically used it to study. Today she was planning to do just that, walking down the hallway with a slight spring in her step.

That’s when Amethyst entered the picture. 

Pearl stared at the strange girl walking her way. She was donning Gryffindor Quidditch robes and holding onto some sort of bat in her left hand. Her skin was caramel and absurdly flawless, as were her round facial features. The girl’s lips were thick and plump, very different from Pearl’s own thin, shapely pout, and she couldn’t have been more than five feet tall. She was chubby, with an hourglass figure and strong arms. Her fluffy hair was dyed pale purple, which contrasted with her almost black irises. She laughed loudly, obnoxiously, and Pearl would have cringed if she wasn’t blinded by her beauty. The girl was followed by a group of other Quidditch players, one she recognized although couldn’t put a name to (she was also a Ravenclaw) with long legs and a square-shaped block of hair upon her head. Next to her was blue-haired Gryffindor and a small, green-haired Hufflepuff. What was with the crazy hair trend? Pearl would keep her own natural ginger shade, thank you very much. Although, the beautiful girl could most definitely make the odd hair color work. She could really, _really_ make it work. 

Pearl hadn’t realized how obviously she’d been staring until the purple-haired girl made eye contact with her. Pearl felt herself flushing immediately, all the way up to her ears, but the girl just smiled widely. 

“Hey!” She said with a wave. She sauntered over to a very flustered Pearl, all hips. “Whatchu lookin’ at?” 

“Um,” Pearl said stupidly. When she realized how utterly unintelligent she must have sounded, Pearl stood up a bit straighter and cleared her throat. “I wasn’t looking. At you, I mean.” 

“Oh,” The girl replied. “You’re Pearl, aren’t ya?” 

“Yes,” Pearl said, breathing out a sigh of relief at being recognized. _I won’t have to prove myself to her, _She thought. “I am. And you are?”__

__“Amethyst. Rumor has it you’ve got a huge stick up your ass, is that true?”_ _

__Pearl’s mouth fell open. “E-Excuse me?!”_ _

__Amethyst snorted, placing her chubby hands on her waist as he chest shook with laughter. “Everyone says you’re the smartest witch of your age! Like you’re the next Hermione Granger or something! It’s kinda hilarious, actually. Everyone’s so scared to talk to you.”_ _

__“They--that’s not true! That’s very rude of you to say!”_ _

__This seemed to fuel Amethyst’s continued laughter. “Dude!” She said. “You totally sound like McGonagall right now!”_ _

__Pearl blushed further, and she wanted to sink into the ground. “Our Headmistress is a very capable and intelligent woman, so I’ll take that as a compliment!” Pearl put her long nose in the air, feigning confidence. Amethyst seemed to see right through this, however, being as she continued giggling like a maniac._ _

__“I’m just messing with you! I actually think you’re pretty cool.”_ _

__Pearl blinked. “Oh. I...I see.”_ _

__“C’mere. I’ll introduce you to my friends.”_ _

__Before Pearl could protest and declare that she needed to return to her dormitory and study, Amethyst was yanking her by the arm over to her small posse. The tall, silent girl waved to her immediately, movements soft and confident. She wore Muggle sunglasses, completely obscuring her eyes from view, and they made Pearl uneasy._ _

__“Hello,” She said, voice low and almost hypnotic._ _

__“Hello. I’m Pearl.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__“Um,” Pearl cocked her head to the side, somewhat alarmed. “You do?”_ _

__“Garnet’s a divination MASTER! She can see the fuuuuuture! So she knows everything.” Amethyst said, flinging her hands around in what Pearl suspected was supposed to be a mysterious gesture._ _

__“Divination!” Pearl’s face lit up. “Garnet, that’s fantastic. I’ve studied it quite a bit, although not nearly as in depth as you have, I'm sure.”_ _

__Garnet nodded, a barely-there smile on her lips. “Thank you.”_ _

__“This is Peridot!”_ _

__“Hello, Peridot,” Pearl bent down to shake the tiny girl’s hand. Peridot stared up at her, suspicion in her green eyes, but took Pearl’s hand._ _

__“Hi. If you’re going to be our friend, you need to come to Amethyst’s Quidditch games.”_ _

__“Huh?” Pearl asked. Friends? She was caught off guard by the offer; these people wanted to be her friends? Why?_ _

__“C’mon, Peri, don’t be a drag. If Pearl doesn’t wanna come to games, she doesn’t have to. I’ll still be her friend,” Amethyst slapped Pearl on the back, much too hard, and Pearl grimaced._ _

__“I will, too,” Garnet said, tone sincere. “I can see that you are good, and that you’re going to be a loyal friend us.”_ _

__“The Gift doesn’t lie!” Said the blue-haired gem. “I’m Lapis, by the way. Gryffindor seeker,” She shot a glare at Peridot. “They’re _my_ Quidditch games too, you know.” _ _

__“H-Hello, Lapis,” Pearl said, overwhelmed._ _

__“So,” Amethyst blew a bubble, snapping a wad of pink bubblegum between her teeth. “You down?”_ _

__“Down?” Pearl blinked. “For what?”_ _

__“To be friends with the coolest kids at Hogwarts,” Said Peridot, crossing her short arms proudly._ _

__“I...um…” Pearl began. She was a student first and a friend second; Pearl had not spent leisure time with friends in years. But the way Amethyst was looking at her, with long eyelashes and slightly glossy lips and--- _Why do I have to be so gay?_ Pearl thought with a resigned sigh. “I suppose.” _ _

__“YEAH!” Amethyst made a fist and did a victory dance, shamelessly moving her body to and fro.”This Sunday we’re gonna hang out in the Gryffindor dorms and drink butterbeer and play stupid Muggle games like Truth or Dare. You’re invited.”_ _

__“But Sunday is my study day!” Pearl said, aghast._ _

__Amethyst groaned and threw her head back melodramatically. “Isn’t every day a study day for you? That’s what people say.”_ _

__“Yes, of course! Academics are extremely important to me.”_ _

__Amethyst rolled her eyes. “So I’ve heard. Come on, you nerd!. It’ll be fun!”_ _

__“It will,” Garnet said, gaze masked mysteriously by her shades. There was something akin to a smirk on her lips, however, and Pearl did not like it. But if it meant she could spend more time with Amethyst…_ _

__“I suppose one day can’t hurt,” Pearl said._ _

__Amethyst grinned and crossed her arms. “Knew you couldn’t turn us down!”_ _

__~_ _

__Sunday came fast._ _

__Amethyst threw a note at her through the window of her Advanced Potions class, which hit her in the back of the head. Luckily her Potions professor failed to notice (that would’ve been Pearl’s worst nightmare) and she was able to surreptitiously sneak a look beneath her desk. Pearl had never broken any classroom rule before. It was positively thrilling._ _

____It’s Sunday. Why the heck do you have a class on Sunday?_ Was written in barely-legible chicken scratch. Pearl continued reading while simultaneously listening to her Professor review concepts she had already mastered. __When you’re done being a nerd meet me Garnet Peri and Lapis outside the Gryffindor common room. You better come or we’ll have fun without you!_ Under the text, Amethyst had drawn a childish doodle of herself with inhumanly huge eyes and giant thumbs up. Pearl smiled at the sheer ridiculousness of it, as well as Amethyst’s lack of commas. How endearing._ _ __

__In any other circumstance Pearl would’ve been appalled at the mere prospect of skipping out on studying to go hang out with a bunch of new “friends”, but Amethyst’s gorgeous face had her trotting to the Gryffindor common room as soon as class ended._ _

__~_ _

__Pearl got along with Amethyst’s posse surprisingly well. She especially liked Garnet, who was much more pleasant than the obnoxiously-loud green-haired girl named Peridot. Lapis didn’t say much of anything aside from a snarky comment here and there, and Pearl would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy them. She’d been bombarded by sweets and music the moment she entered the common room and although it was rather overwhelming, Pearl had never felt more welcome. The crackling of the fire added to the calm atmosphere, and somehow made the situation seem less daunting._ _

__Amethyst greeted her with an enthusiastic high five. The softness of Amethyst's palm against her own had Pearl swooning internally. Pearl exchanged awkward hellos with the other girls and took a stiff seat on the couch beside Amethyst and Peridot. Pearl was appalled when Amethyst dug an absurdly large bag of candy out from the couch cushions. She watched Amethyst shove chocolate and jelly beans down her throat. Pearl was shocked at her horrendous table manners, but decided not to comment. She noted that the short girl looked incredible in casual attire even when crumbs were coating her lips; her tight purple shirt accentuated her gorgeous figure._ _

__“So, Pearl,” Amethyst said, resting her bare feet in Garnet’s lap and breaking Pearl out of her stupor. “Can I call you P?”_ _

__“P?” Pearl wrinkled her nose. “I suppose I don't have a problem with it, but I’d rather--”_ _

__“Alright! P it is!” Amethyst cut her off and grinned, slapping her on the back with her small hand. “Crank up the tunes, Lapis!”_ _

__Lapis nodded her head and did as told, turning a knob on a Muggle device that Pearl recognized as a “radio.” Muggle technology was fascinating. The music was loud and noisy, although Pearl soon found herself tapping her foot to the rhythm. The Muggle group was called “My Chemical Romance”. Lapis had bestowed this information and then proceeded to show Pearl her collection of merchandise. It was then that Pearl had a revelation. Rather than missing the weight of a textbook in her arms, she felt oddly free. Perhaps hanging out with friends wasn't a waste of time after all._ _

__After being introduced to various Muggle Music artists by an enthusiastic Amethyst and a thorough interrogation by Peridot, Pearl caught Amethyst looking way with a mischievous grin._ _

__“We should play truth or dare. Something tells me you’ve never played, P.”_ _

__“Truth or dare? I’m not familiar with that game,” Pearl mused. “Please, explain it to me. I’d like to learn.”_ _

__Amethyst scoffed. “You don’t have to talk to us like we’re your professors, you know. But yeah, sure, okay. You pick a person, ask ‘em if they’d rather do truth or dare. Truth is when you gotta answer a really personal question, and a dare is something more fun,” Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows. Pearl did _not_ like where this was going. “You have to do whatever the other person tells you to do.” _ _

__“Why on earth would I ever do that?”_ _

__Amethyst stuck her tongue out. It was pink, from the sugar quill, as were her lips. Pearl flushed when she realized that she’d been staring. “Cuz it’s fun!” Amethyst bellowed._ _

__“I choose Amethyst,” Garnet said, voice level despite her obvious interruption. “And she is going to pick Dare.”_ _

__Amethyst rolled her eyes and gave Garnet a playful shove. “Stop it with the Divination crap. But yeah, dare. Give it to me, G.”_ _

__“I dare you to kiss Pearl.”_ _

__“W- _What?!_ ” Pearl felt her cheeks heating up rapidly. A million thoughts raced through her mind at once. What if Amethyst rejected the dare? Or what if she accepted, and Pearl was a terrible kisser? This was her first kiss, after all. She hadn’t even agreed to play this silly game! _ _

__Amethyst’s voice broke her speeding train of thought. “I’ll do it if she wants me to.”_ _

__Pearl’s mouth dropped open in shock. She looked at Amethyst who was scratching her head awkwardly. A dusty pink was just barely noticeable on her olive skin and she kept her dark eyes downcast. Was she...flustered? Pearl’s heart thudded in her chest. “I...yes. I want you to. That is, if you--”_ _

__“Just kiss already, you CLODS! We know you like each other!” Peridot bellowed from Lapis’ lap. Garnet snickered and crossed her arms, staring at the pair expectantly. Amethyst scooted over to Pearl and smiled shyly, looking up at her friend with a knowing twinkle in her gaze._ _

__“I didn’t know you had a crush on me, P. Garnet told me but I thought she was messin’ with me.”_ _

__Pearl couldn’t seem to form words. Her brain was buzzing, half with embarrassment and half with sweet relief because it seemed as though Amethyst really was attracted to her. All she could manage was a dumb nod, and then Amethyst was on her lap. When did that happen? Pearl wondered idly as Amethyst pressed soft, plush lips to hers._ _

__

__Amethyst tasted like the strawberry Sugar Quill she’d been sucking on. She smelled like men’s shampoo and her short legs were stubbly against Pearl’s skin. It took Pearl a moment to kiss back, to savor the feeling of kissing such a gorgeous being. Almost instinctually, Pearl placed her hands on Amethyst’s waist. Amethyst responded with more enthusiasm, deepening the kiss and biting Pearl’s bottom lip._ _

__“Get a room!” Lapis yelled, chucking red pillow at them. The two jumped apart at the interruption, both of them coloring. Pearl placed a delicate hand on her mouth and blinked as she returned to reality._ _

__“Wow,” She whispered stupidly. Amethyst grinned impossibly wide and put her first into the air._ _

__“Yeah-yuh! You liked kissing me?”_ _

__Pearl nodded. “Yes, I...I did. Most definitely.”_ _

__“Knew it,” Said Garnet with a small smile. “Now Amethyst. Ask your question.”_ _

__“Yeah!” Peridot said, small body practically vibrating with excitement. “ASK HER!”_ _

__Lapis rolled her eyes but cracked a grin, flicking her blue hair out of her eyes._ _

__Amethyst, although her tone exuded confidence, was clearly just as embarrassed as Pearl. Her cheeks were glowing, and her dark eyes were fixated on the ground. “So, uh. Tuesday. You. Me. The Three Broomsticks?”_ _

__Pearl gasped, pale blue eyes widening. “You’re asking me on a date?”_ _

__“Duh,” Amethyst said, rolling her eyes. She shifted in Pearl’s lap awkwardly and stared up at her through thick eyelashes. “Yes or no?”_ _

__“I would love to,” Pearl replied in a breathless whisper. In an impulsive gesture, she placed her hands on Amethyst’s chubby cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss._ _

__“Fantastic,” Garnet whispered under her breath. Only Lapis seemed to hear, being as Peridot was absorbed in the romantic scene before her. The blue-haired girl crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow._ _

__“How long have you been planning this?”_ _

__“A true Divination master never reveals her secrets.”_ _


End file.
